The Wilting Carnation
by TheGamingArtist13
Summary: Watch as a young mare spirals into madness. Rated Teen because i have no clue how this will turn out. I did not write this and my friend who did never gave me a summary. Please read! it would make my BFF happy!
1. Chapter 1

A mare was running through Ponyville in a hurry to get home. Everyone was busy having a party for the towns' heroes, the elements of harmony, for they have just saved everyone from a horrifying creature. The group of ponies that the mare hated was getting thanked for something anyone can do. The young mares vibrant hot pink eyes were filled with pain and agony, and her tears blurred her vision. She just kept running, ignoring everyone and everything. The only thing she heard was her sharp breaths and pounding hooves. The only thing that she was thinking about was the painful memories that have replayed in her mind since her childhood.

When the mare was just a filly, a stranger had sent a diary through the mail. It was a fairly normal diary, with its white and blue striped design, but the young unicorn fell in love with it from the moment she laid eyes on it. She didn't know who the pony who sent her the gift was. Maybe it wasn't even a pony. But the fact that she didn't know just made her happier. Someone who she didn't know, sent her a present. An on her birthday of all days! Never before has the young filly ever received a present. Her parents never made an effort to remember things to do with her. All they did was provide her with basic needs such as a shelter, clean clothes and food and water. Giving her everything she needed, but not what she wanted. She didn't feel loved, or needed at all.

When she first got the diary, she started writing in it immediately. She wrote about all her secrets, fears, thoughts and feelings. But very rarely did she write about any exciting things that happened. She felt like she could write anything in that diary. She considered it a friend. Whenever she wrote in her diary she would always start the entry with the words dear Mystery, pretending she was writing to that pony that gave her the diary.

A few months after receiving the diary the young unicorn applied to Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. Her parents barely helped with the application process other than the parts where parents or guardians are required to sign something, so the poor filly had to do it by herself at such a young age.

Shortly after the application was completed, the filly took the entrance exam. She did quite well at first but then she realized something. Her parents weren't there with her. Surely her parents wouldn't be so horrid that they would completely forget about the most important time of her life, right? Wrong. Sadness and rage took hold of the young unicorn's heart and she broke into tears in the middle of the exam, making her unable to finish her task and guaranteeing that her application to the school would be denied.

Once she got home she walked straight to her room with an emotionless face and slammed the door shut. She started packing the small amount of belongings she had and exited the room with a bag. She walked downstairs to where her parents were having a conversation and immediately they stopped.

"Why?" The filly whispered. "Why?" She said once more.

"Speak up! You know it's impolite to mumble when speaking to an adult." Said the mother narrowing her eyes. "And what did we say about not speaking until you're spoken to?!" Yelled the father angrily.

Tears started flowing down her face. "Why didn't you show up?"

The parents looked at each other confused. "Showed up to what?"

The young filly smiled to herself slightly. Not a happy smile, that's for sure. "I knew it." She whispered under her breath, but it was still audible. She started to laugh slightly. Then her quiet laugh turned to a chuckle. Then to a giggle. The she started laughing hysterically. "Of course you didn't remember! Why would you? You haven't ever tried to remember anything important regarding me!" She started running towards the door with her bag. She got to the door and was about to open it. "Carnation! Get back here right now!" The mother screamed furiously. "No! You two are horrible people and horrible parents!" Shouted Carnation, and left the house slamming the door, leaving her parents in a state of confusion and shock.

Well that was my first chapter or my new story. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please tell me if you found any grammar or spelling mistakes in this. Please tell me your thoughts on the comments!

That was by my BFF online, KOOKIEMONSTER1. I DID NOT WRITE THIS! I AM JUST TRANSFERING IT TO FANFICTION! She has this posted on DeviantArt too. The only difference is a few grammar mistakes are fixed and also some spelling mistakes. I hope you all like.


	2. Chapter 2

She started running. Then stopped. She turned around. Of course they aren't going to run after them. Obviously...

Faint dripping sounds could be heard. It was going to rain. Just her luck. The weather always waited until the very worst of moments for Carnation. Her long and spiky magenta colored mane was wet and stuck to her face covering her right eye even more than usual. Along with the heavy rain she also heard her sharp breaths and her hooves pounding on the streets of Canterlot. But that was until she ran into the nearby woods.

The rains started forming muddy puddles in the dirt. All the splashing and running began to kick in as she became very exhausted, which resulted in her tripping. Now not only did she feel bad, she looked bad. Her normally lovely baby pink coat and dark magenta mane was smothered in mud and completely drenched in rain water. Unfortunately, so was her bag. But by some miracle her diary and pen wasn't. As if the mud made a decision to not damage it. "As if" Carnation thought rolling her eyes. Eventually she found shelter in a cave and started a fire. She sat down to rest and recover from all the running. She opened her diary and was about to write about this awful experience, but she stopped. So much has happened and she didn't know where to start. She sighed. "Well, I guess the only place to start is the beginning." She said to herself. She began to write.

Dear Mystery,  
Today has been an incredibly awful day. Just awful. It all started when I went to that exam I have been telling you about. At first I did very well and it seems like the judges were impressed. But then I realized that my parents weren't there! Of all the terrible things they have done to me this act takes the cake. When I realized... I cried. I don't know why. I really should have expected that from them but I didn't. I don't know, Mystery. I guess I still had faith in them. Like there was good in their hearts l, but I guess I was wrong. There is no good in their hearts. There never was and there never will be." She had to stop for a minute or else she would end up snapping. Once she calmed herself down she continued.

Carnation continued to recall everything that had happened merely hours before. Making sure to include every depressing detail. The more words she wrote about her parents the more enraged she became until she finally completed her entry with these words

"I really need help right now. I have no one to go to. No one can help other than you. I know you are most likely not going to reply as always, but honestly, you are the only one who can help me. The only one I can trust."

After writing her diary entry for that day she was about to sleep. The fire was beginning to stop burning without her acknowledgement. When she finally noticed she started frantically blowing on it to make it burn brighter. She peeked outside to see if the rain had stopped but I didn't. She also checked to make sure that her clothes were still there because she hung them outside to wash away the mud. It was definitely the worst idea she had ever had because she had nothing to cover her for warmth, but it did seem to be working now. The mud did seem to be dripping off but she knew that it wouldn't be completely clean. That would be something she would have to do by hoof.

Freezing cold, hungry, tired and dirty, Carnation collapsed on the floor of the cave next to the crackling fire. She stared vacantly at the fire and thought "This can't go on. Sooner or later I'm gonna... Well, I'll..." She sighed. "The point is I need help... Desperately." Then she fell asleep.

A vibrating sound echoed through the cave and a small glow emerged from her diary. Carnation scrunched her eyes and moaned but then she stopped as she was too tired to get up. A dark figure came through the cave. It was a pony just as tall as Carnation. She wore a dark brown hood. She stood next to Carnation and stroked her cheek softly. She set down a bowl filled with food and another with water and she left the cave. Once she got back out in the rain she took all of Carnation's belongings and ran away through the forest.

That was by my BFF online, KOOKIEMONSTER1. I DID NOT WRITE THIS! I AM JUST TRANSFERING IT TO FANFICTION! She has this posted on DeviantArt too. The only difference is a few grammar mistakes are fixed and also some spelling mistakes. I hope you all like.


End file.
